


Sit On My Face (And Tell Me That You Love Me)

by Bustle



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrom likes it when Robin calls the shots. He really,reallylikes it.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Sit On My Face (And Tell Me That You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Scytale for the beta <3

They had discovered Chrom’s proclivity for being ordered around in bed by chance.

“I want to focus on you tonight,” Robin had said, and she’d meant it. Chrom was tactile, almost unthinkingly handsy when they were in private. While she appreciated it most of the time, his wandering hands could be a terrible distraction when all she wanted was to watch him fall apart and note which touches he liked best.

She’d pushed him down onto the bed and seated herself astride his hips. Chrom had let her set the pace, but he hadn’t been able to rein in his urge to reciprocate. He’d try to hold back, but end up mindlessly stroking her thighs or kneading her ass. Distracting.

Frustrated, Robin had grabbed his hands by the wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning over him almost nose to nose.

“I said I wanted to focus,” she’d said, squeezing his wrists for emphasis. _“Behave.”_

They had both known that he could have easily broken her hold. But he hadn’t. Chrom’s eyes had gone wide. His chest had pressed against hers as his breathing deepened. He’d squirmed underneath her and rolled his hips, but he’d stayed put.

When Robin had moved her hands back down to explore, Chrom had kept his above his head where she’d put them. 

Ever since that night, they’ve been slowly exploring different angles—once Robin brought him up to the brink again and again until he begged for release, then tried the reverse on a different night where she wrung orgasms out of him until he was an overstimulated wreck. Both approaches had their merits. 

The common thread when they play like this is that Robin holds the reins, and Chrom only has to focus on trying his best for her. He holds himself how she arranges him, pleasures her with mouth and hands and cock as instructed, and waits to come until she decides he can.

They’re trying something new tonight, and Robin’s anticipation has been building all day. 

Chrom had initially been nervous about the idea, but he’d warmed to it quickly. Robin had suggested that being restrained could help him stay in place and be good for her, and a shiver had shot through him at those words. 

He certainly looks excited now, sprawled out on their bed, stripped down and waiting for her. There’s a ruddy blush blooming on his face and spreading down his neck and chest. 

Robin places her rope and a small jar of ointment at the foot of the bed, then crawls closer to Chrom. For a moment, she simply cups his face in her hands and kisses him sweetly. Chrom shifts around, trying to tug her closer, until she sits back on her heels.

“Ready to get started?” she asks, breathless and eager, and Chrom is nodding fervently before she’s even finished her question. Robin scoots back to the foot of the bed to pick up the length of carefully selected silk rope. 

She’s been practicing knots for days.

Robin draws his hands above his head, just like they were when she pinned them the first time. Her motions are slow and deliberate as she loops the rope around his wrists and adjusts the snugness of the binds. She wants him comfortable—the ropes are to help him stay right where she wants, and too tight won’t do Chrom any good.

When she’s satisfied with the way she’s got his hands trussed, she lashes the rope to the headboard with a series of firm knots, then trails her hands down his arms, stopping to squeeze his bicep appreciatively. 

Robin splays his arms wide, nudging his elbows apart until there’s room to move between them. She straddles his face. She hikes up the hem of her nightgown, holding the fabric against her stomach so she can see him. Tentatively, she settles herself over his mouth. Her heartbeat throbs between her legs from her excitement.

Robin takes care for fear of smothering him, but Chrom doesn’t seem to have any such compunctions. There’s no hesitation in the way Chrom slides his lips and tongue against her, and he grunts as he strains to press his face more deeply between her thighs. Robin releases some of the tension from her legs, lets herself sink down on him. His nose ends up buried against her thatch of hair, and he takes a deep breath in as if he’s relishing the bouquet of a wine. Her hips move of their own accord, starting to rock in response to his tongue. 

She keeps her eyes on what she can see of his face, watching his expression intently as she rubs against him. Chrom stares up at her from between her thighs, his gaze filled with hazy adoration. He looks like he’s in heaven, blissful and flushed red to the tips of his ears. He looks like he belongs between her legs.

Chrom looking up at her like that makes her feel like a goddess, and she can’t help but smile benevolently back down at him. He moans against her then, and she feels it more than she hears it.

“You’re doing so well,” Robin says, and that draws out another moan as he laps at her wet cunt, the hot tug of his breath making her quiver. She reaches down and ruffles his hair.

After a while, Robin pulls herself off to give him a break, still wary of hurting him or cutting off his breathing. Chrom’s mouth tries to follow her pussy as it moves away, but he can’t reach and lets his head fall back against the bed. His lips and chin glisten with the evidence of her arousal, and Robin can’t look away as he pulls in deep breaths and stares hungrily back at her. Thoughtlessly, she traces a finger over his lips and presses it inside for him to suck on. The warmth and wetness enveloping her finger makes her shudder, wanting his mouth back on her pussy.

When she seats herself again, he’s even more eager to taste her. His tongue delves greedily between her folds, works circles against her until she’s grinding down on his face. Normally he’d be trying to work a finger or two into her, and he seems to be trying to make up for his inability to do so with pure enthusiasm.

“Chrom,” Robin sighs, riding him in earnest now. “Chrom, my clit—lick—” She doesn’t quite have the presence of mind to make a full sentence, but she tugs his head into place by his hair and he obediently switches to her clit.

Robin cries out as he laves the sensitive nub with his tongue, lavishing it with long licks and then closing his lips to suck on it. Chrom can’t seem to stop moaning, his voice half-muffled by her pussy.

Everything is shivery and warm and wonderful, and Robin knows she’s close. She also knows he’ll want to taste, and shifts slightly to put his mouth against her vulva again. He doesn’t let up on her clit, rubbing it with his nose as he returns to noisily licking at her slick center.

“Just like that, Chrom, yes, yes, oh! Right—oh, oh, right there,” she pants, her thighs trembling as she writhes.

Robin comes hard with her hips bucking against Chrom’s face, her inner walls trying to clench down on his slippery tongue. He stays right with her, trying to lick up every last drop until she shakily climbs off and moves back to survey the state of him.

Chrom’s a mess. His face is glazed with her slick, and his sweat-spiked hair is sticking up wildly from her handling. He’s breathing hard, his blush fully extended down his chest in a blotchy, bright red. When she sees his cock she thinks, tickled, that it’s a wonder he has enough blood in other areas to still be so flushed. He looks almost painfully hard. The deeply reddened tip of his cock drips pre-come onto his belly. When Robin trails her fingers down his length, his hips jerk and he lets out a needy whine.

Before she does anything more, she wants to check on his wrists. Chrom watches her with a heavy-lidded gaze as she unties the knots and slides the ropes apart, keeping a hold on his arms to direct him how she wants. 

Robin helps him sit up, kneading the muscles of his shoulders. She presses kisses to his temple and cheek as she kneels behind him, pulling his arms loosely behind his back.

“Thank you, Chrom. You were perfect,” she murmurs into his ear, savoring his answering shudder. She slides a hand down his chest to idly toy with one of his nipples, lightly tugging. 

“I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Robin asks, coyly.

“Please,” he groans, wriggling with anticipation.

“Hold still a second, darling,” she says, and she once again starts looping rope around his arms. This time she’s got his forearms bound to each other, folded neatly behind him. Robin kisses the middle of his back and shuffles around to inspect the effects of her handiwork. Chrom’s erection is as insistent as ever. The new angle of his arms pushes his chest out, thrusting his pecs forward as his shoulders are held back. Lovely. 

Robin kneels in front of him and takes him in hand again. Her touch is still light, but he’s so desperate for it that he nearly unbalances when he tries to push into her hand. Chrom falls forward to lean his weight against her, heavy and warm, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. She brings her hand up to stroke his hair.

“Hmm, what kind of reward do you think good behavior deserves, my love?” Robin gently draws him down to lay on his side. Chrom trembles in response, strung tight with the need to come. Robin lies down facing him and presses their bodies as close together as she can, wedges a thigh between his. Chrom groans from the friction against his cock, rubbing against her naked thigh where her nightgown has been rucked up.

“Do you think you can come just from rubbing on me like this?” she asks, genuine curiosity in her voice. “Can you do that for me?”

Chrom’s answer is a strangled cry, his cock hot on her skin as he frantically humps her leg. He plants his forehead against her shoulder, his mouth hanging open as he pants harshly. 

Robin decides to take pity on him and help him along, running her fingers through the wetness still between her thighs before reaching for his shaft and helping him rub against her skin. 

“Robin, please, please, can I…?” Chrom pleads, squirming under her deft touch. 

“Go ahead, love,” she says, and his cock twitches, his spend spilling onto her thigh. Chrom shouts as he comes, his voice trailing off into a wheeze as the stimulation tips over into being too much.

Robin drops kisses everywhere she can reach on his shoulder while she slides her hands around his back and fumbles the knots open. As soon as Chrom has control of his arms back, they clamp around Robin in a fierce hug. The cuddling is appreciated, but she has to check for rope rash and clean up first. She ends up having to pry him off to inspect his wrists and forearms—thankfully not burned, though they are reddened—and she applies a bit of ointment from her jar at the foot of the bed just to be safe. 

Pulling her nightgown off for good, she swipes up what she can of their mess and throws it over the side of the bed, and then Chrom is nestling back into her personal space with his face between her breasts. Smiling indulgently at him, she tugs the blankets up so she and Chrom are tucked tightly against each other. She rolls onto her back and lets the comforting weight of him press her down into the mattress. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Robin asks, nervousness suddenly welling up even though they’re _done._ It seemed like he liked it, sure, but what if she took it too far, or—

“That’s an understatement,” Chrom says with a radiant grin. He grasps her hand and pulls it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

His smile melts her every time. Robin is powerless to do anything but smile back at him, watching tenderly as he finds the most comfortable position on top of her and starts to doze. 

“I had fun too,” she whispers to him, snuggling down into the blankets with him for some well-earned rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's theme song is Sit On My Face by the Monty Python comedy group:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dax_tnZRExc


End file.
